Corazón de Ballena
Corazón de Ballena ''(formerly known as Corazón de León), is a Human rogue pirate with a love for thieving and adventure. Appearance: Corazón is an average looking human male with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, and a dashing beard. He wears pirate-themed outfits with a range of dark colors and always has a rapier on his person. Background: Corazón grew up as Percival Milquetoast in a manor located in Hertfordshire with his father, Lord Milquetoast, who presumably was quite contemptible, or informally "kind of a dick", as Corazón wished to leave his high society life behind and head to the seas. Though, he would occasionally send pamphlets detailing his thrilling adventures back to Hertfordshire, but is presumed to have stopped. Not much else is known about Corazón's childhood. Personality: Corazón is a very brash individual and takes his persona as a pirate very seriously, getting very offended if someone accuses him of being an incompetent, substandard, or even a faux pirate. Most of his persona as a suave and smooth talking rogue is an act to cover up his deep insecurities, he comes across as very conceited and tends to think he is the best of the group. His main revenue stream is accepting quests, going on profitable adventures, and the making and selling of merchandise based on the guild's adventures. It is unknown where he gets the materials and how he fashions these items. He owns a pocket spyglass that he uses to little to no effect, most of the time, he also owns a crossbow and a banjo. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Light Leather Armor. Weapons: * Rapier. * Hand/Pistol Crossbow. Tools: * Thieves' Tools. * Coil of Rope. * Grappling Hook. Skills: * Sleight of Hand. * Thieves' Cant. * Stealth. ** Investigation. ** Perception. ** Performance. ** Persuasion. '''Abilities: ' * Grease. * Minor Illusion. * Mage Hand Legerdemain. Feats & Talents: Feats: * '''Excellent Swordsmanship: '''Being a pirate, one of Corazón's skills is swordsmanship. Despite being the weakest of the group in terms of raw power output, he can make up for it with a blade. He is able to cut guards through their armor and slice them into pieces. * '''Superior Stealth: '''Ever since developing skills in magical abilities, Corazón has become incredibly adept at stealth. He is capable of sneaking up on various guards to render them unconscious, and is even able to completely disappear in combat to hide from his foes. Talents: * '''Expert Cook: '''Corazón is most likely the best cook of the crew. He made a sauce so good that it made a smelly, underwater temple be described as "amazing". Presumably, he is also the one that makes all of the food for the group's picnics. Trivia: * It's been stated that Corazón is able to maneuver and navigate his way back up and onto his ship, despite being absolutely drunk. * Corazón is the only one in the group without Dark Vision. Behind The Scenes Gallery: tumblr_p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1_1280.png|Dob disguises Corazón as the spider-tiger from artist Bendix Andyfarrantlive.jpg|Andy Farrant as Corazón live @ EGX Rezzed 2018 tumblr_p1w16wOIaf1r5rfqvo2_1280.jpg|Alternate color schemes from artist Bendix Tumblr p5ljiyNo7a1r5rfqvo2 1280.png|Portrait style of Corazón before he left his life as Percy behind by artist Bendix capture_077_28122018_151716.jpg|Corazón in the underground sea-church of the Chuul, art by Bendix and screenshot edited by the Outside Xbox team Corazon.jpg|Corazón fanart by mcvalens DpU5XVwW0AAJQ_G.jpg|Corazón's new gear and outfit by Bendix DpU5YLOWkAAAfPX.jpg|Alternate color schemes by Bendix Category:Human Characters Category:Pirates Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members